Love command (Meanie )
by fevermeanie
Summary: Wonwoo gagal menikah sementara Mingyu yang tak bisa lepas dari masa lalunya Meanie/ boyxboy / seventeen /
1. chapter 1

**My first Meanie fanfiction**

 **i hope you like it and dont forget to review**

 **• 0. Prolog •**

 **Love command**

 _Love is hard to find_

 _Hard to keep_

 _And hard to forget_

Seharusnya musim tahun ini adalah musim semi yang paling membahagiakan bagi Jeon Wonwoo

Iya seharusnya

Tetapi semuanya hancur berantakan

Bagaimana bisa pria itu, pria yang selama ini selalu dipujanya, pria yang selalu dipercayainya, pria yang selalu membuat hidupnya bahagia tega menghancurkan perasaannya.

Semua impiannya hancur

Semua yang diharapkannya hancur

Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini?

Dia yang terlalu percaya pada kebahagian yang nyatanya malah membuatnya hancur

Atau pria itu yang selama ini terlalu sering membual dengan kata-kata

" _aku akan membahagiakanmu_ "

yang sialnya selalu Wonwoo percayai tapi akhirnya malah menyakiti

Wonwoo tertawa miris, setelah ini apa dia akan sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya??

Jawabannya tidak

Dia merasa sudah mengecewakan banyak orang

Orangtuanya

Adiknya

Sahabatnya

Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Tangannya bergetar saat mengegenggam butiran-butiran obat, Wonwoo menelan obat itu sekaligus

Setelah itu dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya berjalan dengan lunglai menghampiri jembatan hangang. Wonwoo tertawa hambar sebelum akhirnya kakinya satu persatu menaiki besi peyangga jembatan itu

Wonwoo rasa tak ada pilihan lain selain dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya, dia ingin tenang dan melupakan rasa sakit hatinya

Wonwoo sadar hal ini pasti akan menyakitkan banyak orang terutama orangtuanya

Tapi ego sudah membutakannya

Dia tak ingin lagi hidup, dia tak percaya kebahagiaan

" ayah..ibu..maafkan aku "

Wonwoo kembali menangis, dia semakin menaiki besi peyangga jembatan...

mungkin setelah ini Tuhan akan membecinya, tetapi Wonwoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi. tekanan demi tekanan yang setiap hari selalu menghampirinya membuat dia benar-benar bertekad akan mengakhiri hidupnya..

" selamat tinggal.. " lirihnya

Wonwoo hampir melompat, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung saat seseorang dengan tiba menariknya membuatnya jatuh menimpa tubuh orang itu.

" jeon wonwoo kau sudah gila?!! "

Wonwoo tak menjawab, dia tersenyum lirih dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata rubahnya.

" wonwoo sadarlah "

Pandangan Wonwoo mengabur perlahan-lahan , sebelum akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri didalam dekapan orang itu

" jeon wonwoo sadarlah!! "

 **feverMeanie 2018**


	2. chapter 2

sebenernya ini bukan ff yaoi pertamaku, tapi ff meanie pertamaku

Aku baru didunia pershipperan meanie ini, sok enjoy ya i hope you like it

Dont forget to review

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 • BLAMMING

Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own

.

.

.

.

.

" pasien baik-baik saja sekarang , hanya tinggal menunggu pasien sadar "

Jeonghan menghela nafas lega, dia membungkuk berterima kasih pada karena sudah menolong Wonwoo yang hampir overdosis obat-obatan.

Tak berapa lama setelah dokter pergi Seongcheol datang, wajahnya terlihat panik sekali.

" maaf aku telat, bagaimana keadaan wonwoo ? "

" dia baik-baik saja karena dia tidak telat dibawa kerumah sakit "

Jeonghan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk duduk, Seongcheol menghela nafas lega.

" apa dia sudah gila? Aku tau dia depresi karena pernikahannya gagal tapi kenapa dia mencoba bunuh diri " Wonwoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, tentu saja Seongcheol marah saat tau jika Wonwoo mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya .

" wonwoo sangat mencintai sehun, dia pasti tertekan saat sehun tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan mereka "

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bahkan sangat tertekan ketika pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi tiba-tiba batal begitu saja.

Sehun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Wonwoo hanya karena Sehun sadar jika dirinya seorang pria normal.

" aku tau, kasian sekali uri wonwoo " ucap Seungcheol

" seharusnya jika sehun normal kenapa dia meminta wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya, dan mengajak wonwoo menikah? Pria brengsek itu, aku ingin sekali menghabisinya " emosi Jeonghan

" orangtua wonwoo bagaimana? Apa mereka sudah tau tentang ini ? "

Jeonghan mengangguk

" mereka baru akan sampai besok "

" ngomong-ngomong siapa yang membawa wonwoo kesini ? Bukannya kau sedang ada acara dengan rekan bisnismu? "

" ada seseorang yang menghubungiku, kau tau setelah menelan obat itu wonwoo berusaha melompat ke sungai han "

" wonwoo benar-benar sudah gila. Sekarang aku akan mendukungmu untuk menghabisi si brengsek sehun itu " ucap Seongcheol dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu

•••••

Mingyu menghela nafasnya gusar, wajahnya terlihat berantakan.

Mingyu kembali memakai maskernya juga menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung hoodie yang dipakainya saat beberapa orang terlihat saling berbisik dan memperhatikannya.

" apa aku salah lihat? Atau memang benar pria itu mirip kim mingyu "

" mingyu? Si model sekaligus aktor terkenal itu? "

" tentu saja dia, memangnya ada kim mingyu lain yang terkenal ? "

" tidak ada sih "

Mingyu meronggoh sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar, nama " Seokmin " terlihat memanggilnya

" hallo.."

" mingyu kau dimana ? "

" aku sedang mencari angin "

" mencari angin macam apa sampai tiga jan lamanya? Pulanglah ceoat ada yang ingin aku bicarakan  "

" baiklah aku akan pulang "

Mingyu menutup panggilannya, dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar rawat vip yang sejak tadi dipandanginya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah lesu, diruang tengahnya Seokmin juga Jisoo yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

" mencari angin dimana? Kenapa lama sekali ? " tanya Seokmin

Mingyu mendudukan diri sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman sekaligus managernya itu

" aku menikmati waktu luangku, kapan lagi aku punya waktu senggang seperti ini ? "

" iya aku tau, tapi kau itu public figure kau tidak bisa sembarang pergi sendirian " ucap Seokmin

" sudahlah sayang yang penting mingyu sudah pulang " sahut Jisoo, Jisoo adalah istri Seokmin ngomong-ngomong.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Mingyu

" aku akan cuti untuk sementara waktu, kandungan jisoo susah besar aku harus selalu ada disampingnya " Seokmin mengelus perut Jisoo yang terlihat sudah membesar itu.

" sebagai gantinya perusahaan akan memberikanmu manager sementara, sebelum mencari maanager yang akan menggantikanku selama aku cuti " lanjut Seokmin

" aku mana bisa tidak mengijinkanmu cuti, baiklah kau bisa cuti. Lagipula aku masih free untuk beberapa minggu kedepan jadi aku tidak perlu manager "

" iya juga ya aku lupa kalau kau free untuk tiga minggu kedepan, kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh perusahaan untuk langsung mencari manager penggantiku saja "

" ya sudah kalau begitu, aku ingin istirahat kalian pulanglah "

" yak! Kau mengusir kita ? "

" sayang sudahkah ayo kita pulang, mingyu butuh istirahat "

Seokmin menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya dia masih tidak terima diusir secara tidak langsung oleh Mingyu.

" ngomong-ngomong jisoo hyung semoga anakmu nanti tampan sepertiku " ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya

" enak saja aku kan ayahnya " sentak Seokmin lalu dengan cepat melangkah pergi bersama Jisoo.

Mingyu hanya tertawa saat melihat Seokmin yang kesal.

Sesaat setelah Seokmim dan Jisoo pergi senyuman lebar Mingyu menghilang, pria tan itu terdiam seraya menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang terlihat dari apartemennya.

Nama Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya..

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu ingin marah saat dia melihat Wonwoo yang berniat bunuh diri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wonwoo? Kenapa lelaki manis itu terlihat begitu tertekan.

" jeon wonwoo aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi "

Hal pertama yang Wonwoo lihat setelah dia sadar adalah orangtuanya yang sedang berbicara dengan Jeonghan juga Seongcheol.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan tempat berada dia sekarang, tanpa bertanyapun Wonwoo sudah tau dimana dia berada.

¤¤¤

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia yang berniat melompat dari jembatan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dan juga seseorang yang tiba-tiba menariknya.

Seseorang yang terus menerus memanggil namanya

" wonwoo kau sudah sadar nak ? " Wonwoo menatap Ibunya

" syukurlah, ayah khawatir padamu " kali ini Wonwoo menatap ayahnya

" akhirnya kau sadar juga, apa ada yang sakit ? " tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya

" ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, syukurkah kau baik-baik saja "

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menangis saat melihat kedua wajah orangtuanya itu, rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya

" ayah..ibu maafkan aku " isak Wonwoo

" kenapa kau menangis sayang? Sudahlah kau tidak perlu meminta maaf " ucap Ny. Jeon

" aku sudah membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa..aku.."

" tak apa nak, kami tidak kecewa padamu. Kau tidak salah apapun melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagi kami " kali ini Tuan Jeon yang berbicara

" iya benar wonwoo, kau tidak salah apapun. Kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, sekarang kau harus istirahat yang cukup agar kau pulih kembali " ucap Seongcheol

Wonwoo mengganggukan kepalanya, dia tersenyum kecil. Masih banyak orang yang ingin melihatnya bahagia, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta saat dirinya berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mulai saat ini Wonwoo tak ingin berurusan dengan cinta...

Wonwoo tak akan percaya lagi dengan cinta...

Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya karena cinta

•

•

•

To be continued


	3. chapter 3

untuk fast update, baca yang aku publish di wp ya follow me @fevermeanie

soalnya ffn aku kadang error

.

.

.

enjoy this chapter

dont forget to review

Love yourself. Then forget it. Then, love the world

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu setelah kejadian Wonwoo yang hampir mengakhiri hidupnya.

Pria manis itu kini sudah kembali pulih, meskipun sekarang Wonwoo lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Jeonghan sedih memang saat melihat Wonwoo yang sekarang menjadi pendiam. tetapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, melihat Wonwoo baik-baik saja sudah cukup baginya.

" selama siang para kesayanganku " suara teriakan Seungkwan langsung memenuhi butik milik Jeonghan dan

Wonwoo yang sedang asik menikmati satu toples cookies hampir saja tersedak karena teriakan itu.

" bisa tidak kau tak berteriak " ketus Wonwoo

Seungkwan haanya tertawa kecil, dia mendudukan diri disamping Wonwoo.

" aku membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian, aku membuat produk baru untuk toko ku. Jika menurut kalian enak aku akan menjual ini "

Seungkwan mengeluarkan cake buatannya dari dalam paper bag yang dibawanya.

" apapun yang kau buat pasti akan enak " Jeonghan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan sketsa ikut duduk bersama dua temannya itu

" heheh hyung bisa saja, bagaimana enak tidak ? " Seungkwan bertanya dengan penuh minat

" enak, tapi menurutku ini kurang kejunya. Kau taukan kalau aku suka keju " ucap Wonwoo

" begitu ya? Baiklah aku akan tambahkan ekstra keju "

Mereka larut dalam obrolan, banyak yang mereka bicarakan tentang pekerjaan sampai kehidupan percintaan mereka.

Wonwoo terdiam

Dia merasa iri melihat Seungkwan juga Jeonghan yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan impian mereka.

Sukses berkarir dan kekasih yang selalu setia.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, karir yang dia sudah dapatkan harus hancur karena pria brengsek itu. Saat pria brengsek itu ( wonwoo bahkan enggan menyebut namanya ) melamarnya, dia menyuruh Wonwoo untuk berhenti bekerja dengan alasan jika kebutuhan Wonwoo pasti akan terpenuhi saat mereka menikah.

Dan sekarang lihatlah dia? Yang terlebih dari seorang pengangguran. Bahkan menyesalpun sudah tak ada gunanya, Wonwoo tak akan pernah bisa kembali keperusahaan tempat dia bekerja dulu.

" hyung kau tak berniat mencari pekerjaan lagi? " tanya Seungkwan pada Wonwoo

" aku? Entahlah "

" kau menyesalkan keluar dari perusahaan mu? Kau tidak bisa masuk lagi kesana wonwoo " ucap Jeonghan

" iya aku tau aku menyesal, aku sudah buat oleh cinta. Sekarang lihatlah aku jadi pengangguran dan selalu merepotkanmu hyung "

" ya! Bicara apa kau ini? Aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan olehmu, kau ini sudah seperti adikku sendiri "

Ucap Jeonghan

Wonwoo tersenyum, dia merasa beruntung memiliki Jeonghan dihidupnya.

" wonwoo, bagaimana kalau kau melamar diperusahaan tempat seungcheol bekerja? " tawar Jeonghan

" maksudmu di pledis entertainment? " tanya Seungkwan

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya

" kau serahkan saja lamarannya pada seungcheol kalau kau mau, dengan adanya orang dalam kau bisa cepat diterima disana " lanjut Jeonghan

Wonwoo diam memikirkan tawaran Jeonghan, bekerja diperusahaan agensi? Tidak buruk juga..

" akan kupikirkan nanti hyung " jawab Wonwoo

" wonwoo, kau ingat mingyu? " Seungkwan tiba-tiba bertanya, jemarinya menunjuk kearah televisi yang sedang menanyangkan ulang acara awards

" siapa? Mingyu " Wonwoo ikut memperhatikan televisi

" itu teman sma kita, aku tak menyangka dia bisa menjadi aktor sekaligus model terkenal seperti sekarang, padahal dia baru debut tahun lalu " ucap Seungkwan

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, Mingyu? Teman SMA nya? Wonwoo tak begitu ingat

" dulu dia pendiam sekali, duduknya selalu dipojok " jelas Seungkwan

Wonwoo menggidikan bahunya, dia benar-benar tak ingat pernah mempunyai teman SMA bernama Mingyu.

" aku tak ingat "

" kau ini, tapi tidak heran kalau kau tak ingat. Kau kan popular mana mau kau bergaul dengan murid seperti mingyu"

" ngomong-ngomong mingyu tampan sekali " sahut Jeonghan

" ey hyung akan kuadukan pada seungcheol hyung " canda Seungkwan, disusul tawa kecil dari bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo semakin merasa beruntung, disaat dirinya merasa tertekan Seungkwan juga Jeonghan selalu ada untuk menghiburnya.

Mereka sangat berharga bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Pagi sekali Mingyu sudah berada diagensinya, dia sedang ada urusan dengan CEO perusahaan yang menaunginya itu.

" hyung, kau taukan kalau seokmin cuti? " tanya Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong hanya Mingyu yang memanggil CEO pledis dengan sebutan hyung. Itu wajar, karena Mingyu sudah menganggap Jonghyun sebagai kakaknya sendiri begitupun dengan Jonghyun yang menganggap Mingyu seperti adiknya sendiri.

" aku masih mencari manager yang cocok, yang akan sanggup menangani sifatmu yang seperti anak kecil itu " ucap Jonghyun.

" jangan terlalu lama mencarinya hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali beraktifitas "

Aron menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dia mengusir Mingyu dari ruang kerjanya. Menurutnya jika Mingyu terlalu lama diruangannya, pekerjaannya tidak akan beres-beres. Karena percayalah Mingyu itu cerewet dan tidak bisa diam, apapun akan dia bicarakan meskipun itu hal yang tidak penting sekalipun.

Mingyu keluar dari ruangan Jonghyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

" wonwoo kau dimana? "

Mingyu menoleh kearah suara saat telinganya mendengar nama yang begitu dikenalnya.

Mingyu melihat Seongcheol yang sedak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" baiklah aku akan kesana " Seongcheol lalu menutup panggilannya.

" hyung.." Mingyu memanggil Seungcheol

Seungcheol sedikit terkejut saat Mingyu memanggilnya, mereka tak terlalu akrab sebenarnya. Seungcheol hanya beberapa kali bekerja untuk Mingyu.

" mingyu? Ada apa ? "

" kau mau kemana hyung? "

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Mingyu menanyakan hal itu.

" aku mau menjemput adikku dilobi, dia mau melamar pekerjaan disini "

" oh begitu ya "

Seungcheol mengangguk, lalu pamit pada Mingyu untuk segera menjemput Wonwoo yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

Tak lama setelah Seungcheol pergi, Mingyu kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Jonghyun.

" ada apa lagi? " kesal Jonghyun

Mingyu memamerkan cengirannya, dia kembali duduk disofa ruangan itu.

" hyung, jadikan adiknya seungcheol hyung untuk menjadi managerku "

" maksudmu? Adik seungcheol ? siapa? "

" Jeon Wonwoo " Mingyu tersenyum senang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mingyu senang.

Mingyu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo kembali, ini pertemuan kedua mereka setelah kejadian Wonwoo yang ingin bunuh diri beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" wonwoo aku ada kabar baik untukmu " Seungcheol yang baru saja pulang bekerja langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah membantu Jeonghan merapihkan kertas-kertas sketsa.

" ada apa hyung ? "

" kau diterima di pledis " jawab Seungcheol

" aku langsung diterima? Hyung aku bahkan belum interview sama sekali "

" wonwoo ini namanya kau sedang beruntung, ayolah siapa yang akan menolak lulusan universitas oxford sepertimu " sahut Jeonghan

" kau akan menjadi manager artis " ucap Seungcheol yang sukses membuat mata Wonwoo membulat.

Menjadi manager artis? Pekerjaan itu bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan dalam pikiran Wonwoo saat dirinya melamar ke perusahaan agensi itu.

" hyung...aku yang seorang lulusan oxford akan menjadi manager artis? "

" wonwoo ayolah, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Kau akan digajih dua juta won perbulan "

Kali ini Jeonghan yang membulatkan matanya terkejut setelah mendengar gajih yang akan dia terima Wonwoo.

" sayang, besok bawa wonwoo ke perusahaanmu dia akan bekerja sebagai manager artis " ucap Jeonghan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Wonwoo.

" hyung!!"

\- tbc -


End file.
